Princesita
by Twilli Prince
Summary: Porque yo nunca tendré que verme en esa situación, porque yo nunca pasaré hambre, ni me hará falta nada. Nunca podré sentir lo que a ellos les ocurra, ni pasaré sus pesares. Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini-fics del mes de noviembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee.


**Esta historia forma parte del reto de los fics del mes de noviembre del foro ''El Diente de León''. Personaje: Madge Undersee.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre pertencen a Suzanne Collins. No tengo fin lucrativo con esto, solo con entretenerlos me basta.**

* * *

—¡Primrose Everdeen!

''—Oh, no —pienso— ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien más? —''. Desde que Effie Trinket había pronunciado el nombre de Primrose Everdeen, se me había formado un nudo en la garganta. Un murmullo de tristeza se oía a mis espaldas, como era habitual cuando salía cosechado algún niño de doce años. Primrose, temblorosa, empieza a acercarse al escenario.

Ahí es cuando escucho un grito proveniente del otro lado de nuestro grupo.

—¡Prim! —chilla escandalosamente Katniss, al verla— ¡Prim!

Avanza por un pasillo de gente hasta llegar al escenario; empujando a su hermana pequeña a un lado.

—¡Me presento voluntaria! —anuncia con voz ahogada— ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Me sorprendo; hacía ya mucho tiempo que en el Distrito 12 no había voluntarios. Aunque veía a Katniss capaz de ofrecerse por su hermana, su rostro no demostraba mucha seguridad. Nunca hablé con ella acerca de lo ocurrido con la muerte de su padre y los sucesos posteriores, pero recuerdo bien lo afligida que llegaba al colegio por aquellos tiempos. Preocupada, recurrí a la gente de La Veta, que de mala gana me contaron las circunstancias que ocurrían por su casa. La madre de las chicas cayó en un estado de depresión en la que prácticamente no podía hacer nada, ni autoabastecerse —me recuerda un poco a mi propia madre, conectada a su mundo de dolor por la morflina— Katniss discutía con ella para que las apoyara, la chica no podía mantener una familia, pero la señora Everdeen no daba señales de vida. En esa época fue que Katniss empezó a cazar y a comerciar en el Quemador, con la compañía de su siempre fiel, Gale. Claro está, que tuvo que recurrir a las teselas.

—¡Espléndido! —exclamó Effie Trinket, acompañada con una muy blanca sonrisa. Katniss termina de subir al escenario, donde mi padre le dedica una mirada de compasión. Termina de presentarla y pide un fuerte aplauso por nuestra tributo. Nadie aplaude; en cambio, la gente une sus tres dedos centrales, y en gesto de admiración y respeto, y se los llevan a la boca y la señalan con ellos. Sin darme cuenta, las personas a mis lados me dirigen una mirada fulminante. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, sobre mi vientre. Con un ligero rubor, repito el gesto del público. En ese momento, Haymitch Abernathy, nuestro único Vencedor, se acerca a Katniss y le abraza como si fuera su colega de toda la vida. Lo había visto pocas veces, pero la impresión que le daba era de alguien miserable que no supo llevar la experiencia de los Juegos; sumergiéndose en la bebida.

—¡Mírenla, mírenla bien! —tambaleaba mientras lo decía— ¡Me gusta! Mucho… —intenta decir algo, pero no le salen las palabras— ¡Coraje! —repara en una cámara— ¡Mas que ustedes!

Quería seguir hablando, pero se cae del escenario y por lo que se cuchichea a mi lado, está inconsciente. Se lo llevan en una camilla y Effie Trinket sigue con la ceremonia.

—¡Que día más emocionante! —exclama mientras ajusta su peluca— ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Vamos a elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! —Ingresa su mano en la bola de los chicos y agarra el primer papelito— Peeta Mellark.

Reconozco al chico, es el hijo del panadero. Su padre y el mío son amigos de mucho tiempo. Les compramos siempre el pan y las tartas no están nada mal. Peeta los decora y he de decir que hace unas verdaderas obras de arte. El chico sale de la sección de los de dieciséis y sube con paso decidido al escenario; aunque lo vi un poco conmocionado. La capitolina pide voluntarios pero no se ofrece nadie. Sé que tiene dos hermanos mayores, uno ya fuera de la cosecha, y el otro que probablemente no lo hará. Es lógico, el amor fraternal tiene límites en la Cosecha. Casos como el de Katniss son pocos, por no decir únicos. Es triste, pero cierto.

Mi padre comienza a leer el aburrido Tratado de la Traición, normal en esta etapa de la ceremonia. Cuando termina, les dice a Katniss y a Peeta que se den la mano, para después retirarse al Edificio de Justicia. Los chicos a mi alrededor empiezan a dispersarse, para reunirse con sus familias y celebrar que no salieron elegidos. Yo también empiezo a moverme, rumbo a mi casa. De camino, me doy cuenta de que le gente se me queda observando con esa mirada. Sí, esa mirada. Esa mirada que denota odio y celos. Porque yo nunca podré verme en esa situación, con miedo de salir cosechada. Porque yo nunca tendré que celebrar por volver a ver a mi familia. Porque yo nunca tendré que pedir teselas. Porque yo nunca me moriré de hambre, ni me faltará nada cuando más de las tres cuartas partes del doce se muere de hambre. Porque yo me puedo permitir caprichos, ellos no. Porque mi padre es el alcalde y siempre estaré asegurada de vivir bien.

Con la mirada por los suelos, termino el recorrido restante hasta la lujosa casa que llamo hogar. La casa que es más grande que todas las casas de juntas de una cuadra. Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente. Maix, nuestra avox que nos ayuda con la limpieza y con mi madre, me abre y me hace ademán para que pase. Me dirige una sonrisa; siempre ella preocupada por mi bienestar. Se la devuelvo, forzosamente, y me dirijo a la sala. Para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Thomas, el asistente capitolino de papá, tomando el té mientras conversaba con un Agente de la Paz. Si mal no se acordaba, era el encargado de todos los desplazamientos de los trenes que llegaban y salían del doce.

—… saldrán a las cinco y cuarto. Quiero que la salida esté llena de reporteros para cubrir todo el proceso. Eso es todo, ya puedes irte. —Terminó Thomas ordenando al Agente a cumplir su cometido.

—¡Madge, cariño! —me abrazó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla— espero que estés feliz de no haber salido cosechada —fruncí el ceño internamente, claro, yo tenía muchas probabilidades de salir elegida.

—Espero que estés preparada, pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerte…—continuó él mientras que mi cabeza se iba a otra parte. Por qué celebraría una fiesta para celebrar algo en lo que no había sufrido ningún riesgo. Otros chicos deberían celebrarlo, no yo. Chicos y chicas de las zonas más pobres. Como Gale. Como Prim. Como _Katniss_.

—Pequeña, ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Thomas, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—S-sí, estoy bien. —Contesto vacilante— Solo necesito un poco de agua.

Maix, automática, ya me tendía un vaso lleno. Lo agarré temblorosa, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo. Me vuelvo a sumergir en mis pensamientos.

 **.**

 _Estaba nerviosa, era su primer día y su padre le dijo que si los niños se metían con ella por cualquier cosa, que los ignorara. La pequeña niña, inocente en su tierna edad, se preguntaba el por qué. Todo en las clases fue bien; el problema ocurrió en la hora del recreo. Los niños la miraban y la señalaban, se dirigían a ella como_ Princesita _._

— _Quédate quieta, no vaya a hacer que te dañes la manicura_ — _se burló un niño de mirada socarrona, mientras los otros se reían cuando les pidió jugar con ellos._

 _La pequeña, con los ojos brillantes y con una que otra lágrima, se sentó en una mesa alejada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que una voz la hizo inmutarse._

— _Hola… ¿estás bien?_ — _le hablaba una niña de ojos grises, con una hermosa trenza._

— _Bueno… supongo que sí_ — _mintió y torció una media sonrisa._

— _Vale_ — _añadió la niña de la trenza_ — _y… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Madge Undersee, ¿y tú?_

 _—Katniss Everdeen, mucho gusto- y le tendió la mano._

 **.**

Así enfrenté mi niñez, con Katniss conmigo. Puede que no habláramos mucho, pero Katniss me demostraba que me quería. Todas las tardes que Katniss me llevaba a los alrededores del bosque para enseñarme a cazar; después, veníamos a casa y yo le enseñaba a tocar el piano.

 **.**

— _¿Amigas?_ — _preguntó con una sonrisa._

— _Amigas._

 **.**

El vaso resbala entre mis manos.

—Madge, te…

Pero nunca llego a saber que me quería decir Thomas.

Tengo que llegar, llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí. Madge siempre me la imaginé así, un poco deprimida por no poder comprender a la gente de su distrito. Es la primera vez que hago a Madge (es más, esta es mi primera historia :D), así que expertxs en ella, díganme que tal me ha salido. Sin más nada que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Nos leemos! ~Twil.**

* * *

 **¡He visto que varios me han dejado review! Muchísimas gracias a todos, me están motivando a seguir escribiendo. Si he tardado en subir mas historias, es porque las quiero terminar al cien por cien, para luego subirlas semanalmente. Por cierto, ya he corregido las partes que saltaba a tercera persona. ¡Gracias por mencionarlo! Considero que de los errores se aprende, así que a la próxima me leere el cap como tres veces antes, jaja. Por cierto, por ahí está el fic de este mes. ¡No se lo pierdan :D!**

 **¡Se cuidan y felices fiestas!**


End file.
